marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak of Levitation/Gallery
A gallery of images of the Cloak of Levitation. Movies ''Doctor Strange Screenshots DocStrangeFindsCloakOfLevitation.jpg Cloak of Levitation Featurette 1.png DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 2.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 16.png DS Sanctum Battle whip.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 17.png Whip x Shard.png DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 3.png DStrange-PostKaeciliusFight.jpg DS Featurette - Magical Objects 1.png DStrange-KaeciliusChat-CU.jpg DStrange-StabbedByLucian.jpg DS Featurette - Magical Objects 4.png DS Featurette - Magical Objects 5.png Doctor Strange 65.jpg Doctor-strange-benedict-cumberbatch-costume.jpg AncientOneMordoStrange2016.png 009drs ons inl 06 0.jpg DS Spot 19 - 3.png Strange-vs-Mordo-Argument-DS.jpg DS Spot 41 - 1.png DS Spot 21 - 5.png DS Spot 41 - 2.png DStrange-WhoseLaughingNowArsehole.jpg DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 1.png London Sanctum.png DStrange-NewYorkMirrorDimension.jpg Doctor Strange 63.jpg DS Magic 3.png DS Spot 19 - 5.png Doctor Strange Final Trailer 21.png DS Magic 4.png Doctor Strange 66.jpg Doctor Strange 67.jpg Doctor Strange Final Trailer 20.png DS Spot 18 - 9.png DS Magic 5.png DS Inversed.jpg StrangeMordo-AncientOneDeath.jpg Christine Palmer DS7.png BadassCollarPop-DoctorStrange.jpg StrangeMordo-HongKongBattle.jpg 009drs_ons_inl_04_0.jpg DS Center.jpg DS Street Battle.jpg Dormammu 1.png DStrange-IMadeABargain.jpg WongStrangeMordo.jpg DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 4.png DS Promo Clip - Cloak Of Levitation 5.png Doctor Strange Teaser 38.png Sorcerer Supreme.jpg Promotional Textless Doctor Strange.jpg DocStrange2.jpg DocStrange1.jpg StrangePoster.jpg Promo Doctor Strange.jpg Doctor Strange Promo SDCC.jpg DS Empire Cover 1.jpg DS Empire Cover 2.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster 02.jpg Doctor Strange IMAX poster.jpg Strange Spanish Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Entertainment Weekly.jpg Strange Dark Dimension EW.jpg Doctor Strange Rivera Ticket 1.jpg Doctor Strange Rivera Ticket 2.jpg] Doctor Strange textless poster 1.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 2.jpg Doctor Strange textless poster 3.jpg Doctor Strange Character Poster Textless 01.jpg Doctor Strange Banner New.jpg Doctor Strange Lego poster.jpg 14682135 1807297592825801 5204314706327638720 o.jpg Doctor-Strange-Comic-Con-Poster.jpg Doctor-strange-quad-poster.jpg 49090.jpg Doctor-strange-poster-art.jpg Doctor Strange Matt Ferguson poster.jpg Marvel Studios The First Ten Years Emojis.jpg First Ten Years Heroes Poster.jpg Concept Art Doctor-strange-movie-concept-art.jpg Doctor Strange Magic Concept Art.jpg DS Strange Concept 1.png DS Strange Concept 2.png DS Concept Karla Ortiz 7.jpg Cumberbatch-D23.jpg DS Ryan Lang Concept 1.png DS Ryan Lang Concept 3.png DS Sanctum Battle Concept Art.png DS Concept Karla Ortiz 1.jpg DS Astral Form Concept 3.jpg DS Strange Initial Design.jpg Doctor Strange street Concept Art.jpg DS Andy Park Concept Art.jpg DS Andy Park Concept Art 2.jpg Andy Park Doctor Strange Concept Art 2.jpg Jerad Marantz Dormammu 1.jpg Jerad Marantz Dormammu 2.jpg Jerad Marantz Dormammu 7.jpg Jerad Marantz Dormammu 8.jpg Jerad Marantz Dormammu 9.jpg Gosling Strange 1.jpg|Concept Art of as Doctor Strange Gosling Strange 2.jpg|Concept Art of as Doctor Strange Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 1.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 2.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 3.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 4.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 5.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 6.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 7.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 8.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 9.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 13.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 14.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 15.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 16.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 17.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 18.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 19.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 25.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 27.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 32.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 33.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 34.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 35.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 43.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 44.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 45.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 46.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 47.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 70.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 71.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 72.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 73.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 74.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 75.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 76.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 77.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 78.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 79.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 80.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 81.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 82.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 83.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 84.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 85.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 86.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 87.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 88.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 89.jpg Doctor Strange 2016 concept art 90.jpg Behind the Scenes Cbvfy4 W4AABRRk-1-.jpg Doctor-Strange-and-Mordo.jpg DS bts 8.jpg DS bts 25.jpg Doctor Strange BTS JustJared 22.jpg Doctor Strange BTS JustJared 66.jpg Doctor Strange BTS 47.jpg Doctor Strange 62.jpg Doctor Strange BTS 62.jpg Doctor Strange BTS 133.jpg Doctor Strange filming wraps.jpg DS Featurette - Characters BTS 3.png Justin Eaton Doctor Strange.JPG Thor: Ragnarok Screenshots DocStrange-Hovering-ThorRagnarok.jpg DocStrange-MeetingThor-TR.jpg Thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-1793.jpg DocStrangeThor-SitDownChat.jpg DocStrangeThor-ReadingBooks.jpg DocStrange-RequestingThorsHair.jpg Thor Ragnarok 119.jpg Thor Ragnarok 120.jpg DocStrange-LookingUp-TR.jpg DocStrangeRagnarok.png big 1517850728 image.jpg Behind the Scenes DS End Tag BtS 1.png DS End Tag BtS 3.png DS End Tag BtS 4.png Avengers: Infinity War Screenshots AW 4 Trailer pic.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-1419.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-1583.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-1589.jpg Cloak hits Stark.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-1729.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-1958.jpg AW 12 Trailer pic.png AW Trailer 2 pic 11.png Infinity War EW 01.jpg AW 19 Trailer pic.png AW 36 Trailer pic.png TVspot-17.png TVspot-18.png Doctorstrangeinfinitywar.jpg Stephen Strange (2018).png Tony Stark (Earth Is Closed Today).png Doctor Strange (2018).png Hulk not coming out.png Doctor Strange, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Wong.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-2402.jpg Iron Man (AIW).png Wong, Stark & Strange (Defenders of New York).png Doctor Strange (Infinity War).png Attack on Greenwich Village.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-2432.jpg Infiniy War Empire Still 01.jpg Infinity War 226.jpg Doctor Strange Defending New York.png DocStrange-NewYorkBattle-InfinityWar.jpg Doctor Strange bound by Ebony Maw.png D-Strange-SqueezedToDeath.png Ebony Maw Powers.png Cloak tries to rescue Strange.png Iron Man & Cloak of Levitation.png Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-7155.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps com-7184.jpg Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps_com-7252.jpg Iron Spider Man & Iron Man (Q-Ship).png AIW Spider-Man (Ever See The Movie Aliens).png AIW Iron Spider Meeting Cloak of Levitation.png TVspot.png TonyStarkTalksToDocStrange-GoingToTitan.png TStarkArgueingDStrangeOnQ-Ship.png IronSpiderHidingInPlainSightFromThanos.png Stark and Strange.png DStrangeAdmitsToPickTheStoneOverStark.png AIW Iron Man & Doctor Strange on Titan.jpg Cloak fights Drax.png DocStrange-GuardiansStandOff.jpg Infinity War 284.jpg AW Trailer 2 pic 67.png AW Trailer 2 pic 69.png DocStrangeTalksDownToThanos.png Infinity War 152.jpg Infinity War 168.jpg Infinity War 179.jpg IM, SM, & DS React to Bomb.png Infinity War 199.jpg Infinity War 197.jpg Infinity War 195.jpg AIW Iron Man & Spider-Man Reacts.png Avengers Infinity War 17.png AIW - DoctorS (Seeing Through the Future).jpg Doctor Strange (Time Stone).png Spider-Man vs. Thanos.png AW Trailer 2 pic 49.png Infinity Tug of War.png Battle of Titan.png DocStrange-BindingSpell (1).png Strange battling Thanos.jpg Doctor Strange Duplic. Spell 1.png Doctor Strange Duplic. Spell 2.png DocStrangeDuelsThanos.png Doc Starnge attack Thanos.png 003cap_ons_inl_03.jpg Thanos & DocStrange (Moving Terrain).png Thanos (Full of Tricks Wizard).png Thanos (Never Used Your Greatest Weapon).png Thanos (Fake Agamotto).png AIW Iron Spider (Magic Kick).png Mirror Dimention IW.png Mirror Dimension Shield (Infinity War).png Promotional Avengers Infinity War Doctor Strange Poster.jpg AIW EW Cover 03.jpg Infinity War Fathead 07.png Infinity War SDCC Poster.jpg Infinity War Teaser Poster 1.JPG Avengers Infinity War Poster 2.jpg Empire March Cover IW 2.jpg Empire March Cover IW 2 Textless.jpg Doctor Strange (Avengers Infinity War Textless).jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 1.jpg Infinity War Dolby poster 2.jpg Infinity War EW cover.jpg IronMan NewAvengers.jpeg Infinity War EW Lego.jpg IW Odeon Poster 03.jpg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 1.jpeg Avengers Infinity War mondo poster 2.jpeg Infinity War Russian Poster.jpg Iron Man and Doc Strange Infinity War.jpg DpyNePWV4AAEhfL.png Concept Art AIW concept art 7.jpg AIW concept art 11.jpg AIW concept art 12.jpg Avengers Infinity War Spider-Man concept art 9.jpg 5ec5a2e86006f073cdda421144715ac9.jpg Infinity War concept art 5.jpg Infinity War concept art 7.jpg Behind the Scenes Tony Stark (RDJ AIW BTS).png Doctor Strange (AIW BTS).png Doctor Strange (Infinity War BTS).png Strange, Stark, Wong & Banner (Infinity War BTS).png Iron Man, Doctor Strange & Spider-Man (AIW BTS).png Doctor Strange CG Pre-Viz (Infinity War).png AIW BtS JJ 1.jpg AIW BtS JJ 3.jpg AIW BtS JJ 6.jpg AIW BtS JJ 7.jpg AIW BtS JJ 9.jpg AIW BtS JJ 10.jpg AIW BtS JJ 13.jpg AIW BtS JJ 15.jpg AIW BtS JJ 17.jpg AIW BtS JJ 19.jpg AIW BtS JJ 23.jpg AIW BtS JJ 27.jpg AIW BtS JJ 29.jpg AIW BtS JJ 30.jpg Benedict Cumberbatch comic BTS.jpg Avengers: Endgame Screenshots James Barnes & Stephen Strange.png Erik Selvig (Avengers Endgame).png C3yFZsx.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy and Doctor Strange Return .png Star-Lord returns to Earth.png Star-Lord back on Earth.png Star-Lord (Endgame).png Peter Jason Quill (Avengers Endgame).png Star-Lord & Spider-Man (2023).png Titan (Avengers Endgame).png DSreturns.png Wong Wasp.png Endgame 77.jpg Wasp Guardians Spider-Man.png Spider-Man & Star-Lord.png Korg (Avengers).png M'Baku (Avengers Endgame).png M'Baku (Avengers).png Hawkeye in Avengers charge.png Defenders of Earth.png AVENGERS ASSEMBLE.png Earth's Mightiest Heroes.png ''Everyone is here.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 1.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 2.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 3.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 4.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 5.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 6.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 7.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 8.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 9.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 10.png Endgame 63.jpg Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 11.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 12.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 13.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 14.png 68aWLQx.jpg DStrange holding the water.png Doctor Starnge Endgame Battle 15.png 1outof14,000,605 .png Doctor Strange (2023).png|Deleted scene Stephen Strange (2023).png|Deleted scene Promotional Avengers Endgame Avengers GOTG CaptMarvel Promo Art.jpg 55448444 2880705195288091 6602017977002885120 o.jpg Doctor Strange Endgame Textless.jpg Avengers Endgame Chinese Poster.jpg Endgame - IMAX Poster.jpg Concept Art Battle of Earth concept art 8.jpg Battle of Earth concept art 9.jpg Battle of Earth concept art 19.jpg Battle of Earth concept art 24.jpg Behind the Scenes avengers-endgame-vfx-2.jpg Lloyd Pitts BTS.jpg Comics ''Doctor Strange Prelude Pages Cloak of Levitation Prelude.png Avengers: Infinity War Prelude Covers Avengers Infinity War Prelude.jpg Pages Learning Infinity Stones.png Ragnarok-Prelude TieIn.png Later Ragnarok-Prelude TieIn.png Soul Stone Dangerous.png Scarlet Witch Wanda-Infinity War 3.jpg Avengers: Endgame Prelude Pages AEP1.jpg AEndPre.jpg Books Phase Three: Marvel's Doctor Strange Doctor Strange Audiobook.jpg Doctor Strange (junior novelization) Doctor Strange (junior novelization).jpg Doctor Strange: I Am Doctor Strange DSIADS.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Doctor Strange Doctor Strange Guidebook.jpg Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - The Good, The Bad, The Guardians MCU Guidebook collection 2.jpg Avengers: Infinity War: The Heroes' Journey AVIW HeroesJourney 9780316482912 POB CV.jpg Merchandise Doctor Strange LEGO Doctor Strange.png LEGO Doctor Strange 1.jpg LEGO Doctor Strange 2.png Doctor Strange Funko 1.jpg Funko Pop Doctor Strange.jpg Doctor Strange Funko 3.jpg Doctor Strange minimates.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 1.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 2.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 3.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 4.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 6.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 7.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 8.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 9.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 10.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 11.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 12.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 13.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 14.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 16.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 17.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 18.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 19.jpg Doctor Strange Hot Toys 20.jpg Eaglemoss strange.png 3.75 Dstrange.jpg Avengers: Infinity War Iron Spider Hot Toys 5.jpg Toys for Infinity War.jpg DST Strange.jpg Avengers: Endgame'' Dstrange statue.jpg Category:Item Galleries